vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Samus Aran
|-|Zero Suit= |-|Varia Suit= |-|Gravity Suit= |-|Phazon Suit= |-|Light Suit= |-|PED Suit= |-|Fusion Power Suit= Her current suit (Chronologically)]] |-|Chronology= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''| '''7-A to Low 4-C '''| '''Unknown Name: Samus Aran Origin: Metroid Gender: Female Age: 32 Classification: Enhanced Human, Elite Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Scan Visor (Gives out basic information and weaknesses), has weaponized Plasma, Phazon, Cryo, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter and Antimatter, Light, and Dark Energy. Thermal, Echo, and X-Ray Visions, Nova Beam which when combined with X-Ray Vision allows her to bypass shielding, Durability Negation, Precognition, Regeneration, Resistance to Acid, Gravity, and Heat, Electro Lob causes temporary blindness, Sub-Atomic destruction with Shock Coil, Can enhance her AP by charging her attacks, Volt Driver and Seeker Missile can track her enemies, can absorb and redirect energy attacks Attack Potency: Town level | Mountain level to Small Star level with various suits (vaporized Dark Samus beyond the ability to regenerate, her Ice Beam and Judicator can freeze the sun) | Unknown (Should be far superior to Light Suit Samus for fighting against Dark Samus after she fused with Phaaze) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ at her weakest (Speed booster allows her to run at Mach 4.9 on Zebes which has 960x gravity) quadruple digit Machs at bare minimum, likely higher (has feats as Zero Suit Samus that exceeds Mach 4.9 on Zebes), Massively FTL+ with various suits (via being able to tag Meta Ridley's movement speeds in the Phazon Suit, and for being able to tag Dark Samus who has the phazon suit, in the Light, Dark, and PED suits) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 - 50 (Was able to throw a completely submerged fish creature, that was covered in hardened magma for armor, the size of a bus out of magma(magma having 1,000 times the viscosity of water) at least two stories into the air. She was able to swing said fish around in the air with seemingly little effort. Striking Strength: Class TJ (Was able to rip a robot in half that is immune to Super Missiles Missiles cause small earthquakes by punching it at age 14) Durability: Town level '''(survived a crash landing) | '''Mountain level to''' Small Star level+''' with various Suits (on par with Dark Samus who survived the explosion of Dark Aether which is 960x denser than earth, tanked the Ice Beam), was able to survive in a star with the base Power Suit, in Metroid Fusion Samus was hit by a Power Bomb(basically a really small nuke) with the base Fusion Suit and the Power Bomb did 10 damage when the Fusion Suit has the lowest amount of defense Samus has ever had in the series(not counting the Zero Suit). Samus always has the Varia Suit before getting Power Bombs except the time she got hit by a Power Bomb in Fusion, meaning that the Varia Suit most likely protects Samus from that level of extreme heat. | Unknown (Can tank Dark Samus's attacks) Stamina: Nearly unlimited thanks to both Chozo DNA and intense military training Range: Varies from dozens of kilometers to Stellar Standard Equipment: Power Suit, Varia Suit, Gravity Suit, Zero Suit, Justin Bailey, Phazon Suit, Dark Suit, Light Suit, Fusion Suit, PED Suit, Hazard Shield, Morph Ball, Boost Ball, Spider Ball, Spring Ball, Hyper Ball, Bombs, Power Bombs, Power Beam, Long Beam, Wave Beam, Ice Beam, Plasma Beam, Charge Beam, Spazer/Wide Beam(same beam, different name between Super Metroid and Fusion), Grapple Beam(includes Grapple Lasso, Grapple Swing and Grapple Voltage), Hyper Beam, Phazon Beam, Dark Beam, Light Beam, Annihilator Beam(it uses Light and Dark ammo, making it a matter-antimatter weapon), Electro Lob, Volt Driver, Battlehammer, Magmaul, Shock Coil, Judicator, Imperialist, Omega Cannon, Nova Beam, Zero Laser, Diffusion Beam, Missile, Super Missile, Ice Missile, Diffusion Missile, Charge Combo, Seeker Missile, Hyper Missile, Ship Missile, Combat Visor, Scan Visor, Command Visor, Thermal Visor, X-Ray Visor, Echo Visor, Dark Visor, Speed Booster, Shine Spark, High Jump Boots, Space Jump Boots(gives double jump), Space Jump(allows infinite jumps), Screw Attack. Intelligence: Having been taken in and trained by the Chozo from an early age, Samus is a master of all forms of combat, being a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, a stellar acrobat, and an amazing markswoman. She is familiar with all forms of alien fauna, civilizations, and technology, recognizing most species at a glance and operating and navigating through the various traps they have laid for her with relative ease, in addition to quickly adapting to any technology her Power Suit integrates. All in all, she is recognized as the galaxy's most powerful, feared, and admired warrior and bounty hunter for good reason. Weaknesses: Samus somehow manages to lose most if not all of her equipment before or during a mission, but always gets them all back by the end. Has PTSD complex with Ridley that might be able to be exploited by opponents with mental/magical powers, but will most likely not come up in regular fights. Feats: '''Can casually dodge gunfire from multiple opponents, in between these two pages: (Page 1) (Page 2), Samus casually catches a bullet being fired from a gun that was 2 - 3 inches away from a hostage's head. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Charge Combos: They are a combination of Samus's Missiles and Beams, they are far superior to their requirements * Darkburst: Shoots a large sphere of Dark energy in a straight line that, when it hits an enemy, opens a portal to another dimension (other than Dark Aether, since enemies in Dark Aether are affected and sent somewhere else), sucking in smaller enemies into oblivion, while severely damaging larger targets. * Flamethrower: Shoots an onslaught of plasma at the enemy like a flamethrower, as its name would suggest. * Ice Spreader: Fires a powerful blast of ice that travels up to twenty meters before detonating on impact, flash freezing the target and everything around it. If fired when locked-on to an aerial target, such as a Metroid, the Ice Spreader will fire a projectile similar to an Ice Missile. The missile will freeze if not destroy the target outright, such as a Metroid, and freeze any nearby enemies. * Sonic Boom: Shoots a Matter-Anti-Matter burst that distorts time and space, hits enemies instantly. * Sunburst: Shoots an orb of Light energy, even after the enemy gets hit, it causes a burning effect) * Super Missile: Fires off a missile far superior to Samus's normal homing missiles, bearing speed and power comparable to standard military warheads at the cost of limited homing capacity and damaging materials that would survive normal barrages. * Wave Buster: Shoots a stream of electricity (think Ghostbuster Proton Packs) that tracks the enemy and continually stuns them (doesn't require a lock-on). Key: Base/Zero Suit Samus | Samus equipped with various Suits | PED Suit Other Notable Victories: The Ginyu Force (Dragon Ball) Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Bayonetta's Profile HST (Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece) Android 18 (Dragon Ball) Android 18's Profile Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's profile (3rd Form Frieza vs. Samus w/ best power suits with Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Sechs (Battle Angel Alita) Sechs' Profile (Samus was limited to her Zero Suit) Inconclusive Matches: Mega Man X (Mega Man (Franchise)) X's Profile Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Ice Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Hax Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Lightning Users